heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 16
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 16. We return to our heroes after their desperate plight! Will they be able to repair their damaged ship? And what mysterious place have they landed! Read on to find out! Part 14 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 104/200 *Sleeping Bags: 11/20 *Mogs Scanned: 38/103 *DNA Acquired: 25/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *'Belts Won: 3/3' *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 10/14 *Fish Caught: 31/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *Recommended Level: 67-68 Sporegano Archipelago (First Part) Sporegano Archipelago (First Part) Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 45/103 *Rakshasa++ *Jinwu *Sprite++ *Tanuki++ *Wanderlight++ *Shisa++ *Sphinx+ We find our heroes stranded on a tropical island, which is part of the Sporegano Archipelago. It’s clear to all that the damage to the ship is quite extensive, so Pike sets up a camp for you to rest while you plan your next move. You can interact with the bonfire at any time to fully heal your party. After talking to Avi, the team learns that with three parts, Avi should be able to repair the ship sufficiently to get to seaworthy again. Your challenge is to search the islands to find them. Nile points out that there is a village nearby that should have such spare parts due to the frequency of shipwrecks on these islands. Head to the right side of the screen to enter the island jungle. After the party reiterates their goal, start by firing Pike’s hook across the first gap you see to pick up a Kitten Pix. Chests Opened: 105/200. Head up and you’ll find a path that can be passed in two ways: Io cutting the shoots, or Pike’s hook. It’s a good idea to use Pike’s hook whenever you see a chance because the ropes left behind are permanent. You’ll also see a chest up on a ledge. This cannot be reached yet, so leave it be for now. Walk across the bridge and then down. Grab the chest to pick up a cupcake, then use Pike’s hook to cross down further. Cut the shoots down for another chest, this one containing 500 Yuan. Then head right to progress. Chests Opened: 106/200. The next area immediately splits into a fork. Take the upper path first, cutting down shoots and using Pike’s hook as necessary. At the top you’ll find a chest with a Pink Penguin Plush. This will come in handy later. Chests Opened: 107/200. Head back to the fork and head right, where you’ll quickly come to another forked path. Keep heading right past the shoot and eventually the path will terminate at a chest containing 250 Yuan. Chests Opened: 108/200. You can now take the upper path using Pike’s hooks to reach the exit. Before you leave the area, talk to the Sprite standing near the exit. They’ll apologize for putting up the shoots, and will clear them away from this area permanently. Head left to progress. You’ll now enter Sporegano Town, which is the Mog settlement Pike and Nile spoke of. This will mainly serve as a point of transit between the other areas of the Archipelago. As with other Mog settlements, there are no vendors to be found. However, there is a house in the bottom left corner of the town that does have a bed you can rest in to fully heal your party. You can tell it’s the right house because of the sleeping Mog sitting in it. Now that you’re here, you can ask around and find out that the parts you need are available if you are able to provide an item to trade. Each of the items can be found on various places around the islands. Fortunately, you picked up one item already: the Pink Penguin. Speak with the Tiny Oni blocking the path to the sewers to trade your Penguin for the girder. With that, you now have to head out the left and right exits of town to track down the remaining two items. Arbitrarily, this guide will start with the left path, but the areas can be done in either order. Sporegano Archipelago (First Part) Recap *Shipwrecked *Found Sporegano Town *Traded Pink Penguin for the Girder *Mogs Scanned: 45/103 *Chests Opened: 108/200 *Recommended Level: 67-68 Sporegano Archipelago (Left Side) Sporegano Archipelago (Left Side) Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 51/103 *Sheepsquatch++ *Dustdevil+ *Yowie+ *Dryad++ *Ittan Momen+ *Kitsune++ One of the first things you spot down the left path is two treasure chests behind shoots. Cut your way to them to get a Feel Good Song and a Pocket De-Fib. Cross the gap with Pike’s hook, then head to the right to find a short fork. Take the downward path to grab a chest containing Brownie Bites, then keep going up and right. Eventually you’ll come to a spot with an abandoned campsite with three chests nearby. The one in the camp holds a Child’s Drawing, the one behind the shoot has Peppermint Tea, and the one behind the tree has a Love Letter. Finally, just before the exit, you’ll find one more chest down a side path containing a Speedy Treat. Chests Opened: 114/200. Head left to enter the next area. As is common on the islands, you’ll find yourself at another forked path. Take the upper path first, as it dead ends on two treasure chests, one containing a Pocket De-Fib, and the other a Thank You Note. Chests Opened: 116/200. Back at the fork, take the right path all the way to the end to find another chest containing 5 Tokens. Head back a bit and up through the shoots to find another branching area. The upper right corner has a chest to open containing Aloe Vera. Chests Opened: 118/200. You can now head left and scale the cliff using Pike’s hook. After crossing several small cliffs, you’ll eventually find the next chest you’re looking for, as well as another Sprite who will clear away the shoots for you, but only if you compliment their art. Open the chest to pick up the Spaghetti Bowl. Chests Opened: 119/200. Head back to Sporegano town and enter the first building on the left side of town. Inside is a green-haired Tiny Oni who will happily trade you a stringer for something to eat. Two down, one to go. Head out the right side of town to find it. Sporegano Archipelago (Left Side) Recap *Traded Spaghetti Bowl for Stringer *Mogs Scanned: 51/103 *Chests Opened: 119/200 *Recommended Level: 68-69 Sporegano Archipelago (Right Side) Sporegano Archipelago (Right Side) Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 55/103 *Chytri++ *Phoenix++ *Jinwu+ *Nue+ The first area has two paths, an upper and lower, that ultimately lead to the same place. Head to the upper path to pick up two chests, one containing a Latte Macchiato, and the other Peppermint Tea. Chests Opened: 121/200. Follow the path to the right and down, and you’ll spot a treasure chest out on its own island. Rex’s leap is needed here, so that will also have to be left behind for now. Head down and to the right to enter the next area. Head down to find a chest containing a Caramel Custard, then a bit further on you’ll find another chest up a path containing 1000 Yuan. Chests Opened: 123/200. Past that is a series of sandy island that need to be crossed using Pike’s hook. Along the way you’ll find a chest behind a shoot containing 580 Yuan. Chests Opened: 124/200. Keep going until you find a Red-Eye Cluster. These enemies are guarding the last item you need, so you have no choice but to fight them for it! Fortunately, as this Cluster is mandatory, it is quite a bit weaker than normal Red-Eyed Clusters. HARD MODE TIP: Even though this fight is easier than a typical Cluster of this level, do not trifle with them. All three enemies have powerful AOE attacks, and the Jinwu+ uses “Rally”, which boosts all of their damage. It is advised that you use Eve’s “Double Up” on Pike and have her AOE them down as fast as possible, using Klein to reduce the damage of the smaller Jinwus while Io heals with items. You want to weaken the small Jinwus because the center Jinwu may use its turn buffing, reducing the value of “Sharpest Yowl”. After you’ve defeated them, you’ll be rewarded with a Potato Sack, which can be traded for your last item. And, even though this Cluster was required for the story, it still counts towards Choi’s total. Red-Eyes Defeated: 11/14. Head back to Sporegano Town and talk with the Tiny Oni wandering near the bonfire. He will happily trade you an I-beam (or eye-beams) for the sack you picked up. Before you leave, if you’ve been using the bed in the bottom right while you’ve been exploring, you may notice something... unusual happen. The third time you rest in the bed, Eve will be whisked to a strange realm and forced to confront an eldritch crab. This creature is virtually impossible to defeat at this point in the game, so don’t put up a fight. After Eve is defeated, she will wake up, rested and healed as normal. There will be more to do with this strange being much later down the road... For now, you now have all the pieces you need to repair the ship, and your tasks on Sporegano are complete. Sporegano Archipelago (Right Side) Recap *Traded for the I-beam *Witnessed the Crab God *Mogs Scanned: 55/103 *Red-Eyes Defeated: 11/14 *Chests Opened: 125/200 *Recommended Level: 69-70 Continued in part 17. Category:Gameplay